


恣意妄为

by Y0417



Category: VJin - Fandom, 金泰亨 - Fandom, 金硕珍 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0417/pseuds/Y0417
Kudos: 3





	恣意妄为

VJIN半现实，私设，勿上升。  
全文8000+，一发完。

绑架+强迫+第一次就车震还得了  
疯批直球泰/  
——  
"你知道你在干什么吗！"  
金泰亨抓的金硕珍很紧，纤细的手腕被抓的充血通红，掌面的不自然红肿带着一阵阵刺痛提醒着金硕珍，他的手刚才是如何打在弟弟的脸上，那么响，那么狠心。

金硕珍大口的喘息着，他的大脑发涨太阳穴胀痛，汗水顺着刘海流下来，滑到眼角，打湿了睫毛，有些滚进了眼睛里，酸涩的让他不禁想闭眼，可是眼前暴走嘶吼的弟弟让他觉得只要他稍微放松一点机会，那个温顺乖巧的弟弟就会一口咬断他的颈动脉，将他撕碎吞吃入腹。

"金硕珍，你想要我的，你明明想要我的。"  
金泰亨右边脸火辣辣的疼，可想而知哥哥用了多大的力气，他是那么想离开自己，那么不计后果。

金硕珍无法接受弟弟猛烈的质问，他没有想到他的关爱会让那么怯生生的小家伙产生了另一种感情，那种恨不得吃了自己的占有欲。  
金泰亨会出现在他的车上，他的房间，他的家里，他无孔不入，吞噬着金硕珍的所有私人空间，他无处可逃，他们像两只丢了翅膀的枯蝶，枉自挣扎于尘土之中。

"金泰亨！我是哥哥，我是哥哥！"  
金硕珍在金泰亨栖身压过来时，反手奋力将两个人的手撞在柜子上。  
金硕珍以为他会松手的，但是他没有，金泰亨不仅没有，还换了个姿势，手指骨重重撞在了金属柜身上，发出的震荡让金硕珍耳边一阵轰鸣，有那么一瞬间他甚至以为他失聪了。

弟弟疼的脸色肉眼可见的一白，闷闷的咽下喉咙里的呜咽，凶狠的三白眼热情似火，勾人堕落，近在咫尺的哥哥红了脸，眉眼清澈魅人，明明担心又克制的模样让金泰亨下身没出息的抬了头，肮脏的思想和器官在梦里，无数次侵犯了身前的哥哥，那么，那么肆无忌惮。  
金泰亨直勾勾的盯着金硕珍的唇，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角，缓缓勾起一抹古怪的笑意，看的金硕珍后脊发凉，心头停了一拍。

"金硕珍，我是你的。"  
那是金硕珍听过的最让他胆寒的威胁。

金硕珍回到家，神经兮兮的打开了所有的灯，任何一个影子以及风声都让他神经紧绷，金泰亨以吹枯拉朽之姿，摧毁了他的生活，一个接近三十岁的成年男人惧怕那个孩子，哪怕金泰亨是一个时时刻刻想要操他的屁股的"孩子"。  
金硕珍爱他，在越线边缘的感情，畸形的爱恋折磨着金硕珍，他无法控制自己去关注，关心金泰亨，自以为小心翼翼的包装着自己好哥哥的形象，却蹩脚的露出马脚，随之而来的是不容后悔的淹没，这让他恐惧，让他懊悔，他想象中的感情怎么会是这样的呢？

金泰亨缠着他，逼着他。  
"你爱我的，你爱我的，我亲爱的哥哥……"  
金泰亨的呢喃低吟仿佛就这么环绕在金硕珍的耳边，金硕珍不禁呼吸重了，他驱赶不了，他像被下达了死刑的囚犯无力的沉入浴缸，温热的水流充斥着感官，堵塞住所有的感官。

第二天  
本该一齐出国的机场只有五人，金泰亨和金硕珍都临时改了行程。

金硕珍再一次失眠了，脸色苍白的模样像一只可怜的小狗，祈求着被怜爱，被拯救。  
没有戴口罩露出来憔悴的脸，疲倦的眼皮打架也警惕着手机有没有接受到金泰亨的电话，因为本就疲惫而涣散的精神力没有注意到这辆车并没有开往机场，后视镜里司机的黑色鸭舌帽下掀起一个疯狂肆意的笑。

金硕珍一路右眼皮直跳，强烈的预感让他心跳加速，精神再一次紧绷了起来。  
金硕珍狠狠咬了咬下唇，刺痛感让他清醒了不少，他开始不着痕迹躲开后视镜，靠到窗边仔细辨认这一条陌生的路。

"先生，你好像走错……"  
金硕珍的话生生卡在喉咙里，那个已经看不到他的后视镜里突然现出一张再熟悉不过的脸。  
金泰亨看起来也是一夜没睡，细小的胡茬泛着青色，那双大眼睛里爬满血丝，他看起来却格外兴奋，那眼底的渴望几乎要流了出来，只一眼，金硕珍就喉间一哑，好像失了声一般说不出话。

金泰亨昂着头，好像就怕金硕珍看不清他的模样，他满意的看着金硕珍被吓到的样子，在看到金硕珍抓到车门的动作后笑意僵在了脸上。

"哥哥不想和我一起死吗？"  
金硕珍毫不犹豫的拉扯着车门，知道已经被发现企图的金硕珍更加奋力，在听到金泰亨冰冷的声音后顿住，白着脸看向金泰亨阴沉的脸。

金泰亨还没有考驾照。  
如果金硕珍敢跳车，金泰亨一定会在金硕珍能看到的视线里粉身碎骨。

"金泰亨你到底要怎么样！怎么样你才能放过我？我离开公司可以吗？我消失在你的眼前可以吗？我保证，我保证！"  
金硕珍心底对那个纯真乖巧弟弟的感情几乎被成日的提心吊胆中灰飞烟灭了，或者说已经混入了其他情绪，比如他的害怕，他的担心，他的恐惧，而他的这些痛苦，对金泰亨来说都是让他更加兴奋的诱惑，他们已经变的不正常了，他们不应该这样啊……

金硕珍颤抖着声线嘶吼着，不停的重复着那些如此刺耳的话，每一个字都好像在金泰亨心上捅上一刀，即使他的心窝早被金硕珍的躲闪拒绝践踏的鲜血淋漓，而在愈合和创伤中，金泰亨发现了，让金硕珍恐惧自己却逃不了，他也痛自己也痛，却出奇的痛快兴奋，他开始沉迷于这种疯狂中。  
他把爱意浇灌在泥土中，生出足以扎伤金硕珍的玫瑰，每一株他都要亲自镶嵌在哥哥的手中。  
那是我的爱啊，我最亲爱的哥哥。

金泰亨不管不顾的把油门踩到更深，金硕珍心头一沉，他不想死，也不想金泰亨死，但是如果是死在一起的话，好像也没什么。  
金硕珍想到这里莫名冷静了下来，望向窗外，他好像嗅到了海风的咸湿，抬头和金泰亨对视一眼，确认着对方也不想死，只是想让自己逃不了。

"下来，难道是想车震吗，我的哥哥。"  
金泰亨把车开到了海边，黑色鸭舌帽压在了脑袋上，让他整个人气势更加逼人，他整张脸贴在窗外，咧着嘴邀请着金硕珍，那浓烈的压迫感让金硕珍灵魂跟着震颤。

金硕珍甚至只是伸了伸手，金泰亨已经迫不及待先一步打开了车门，一个栖身压进，在狭窄的空间里捕捉住他的猎物。  
"呼——我想吻你，硕珍。"  
金泰亨早就在生活日常中不着痕迹的不说敬语，从各种方面拉进两个人的关系，而无论听多少次自己的名字，在金泰亨嘴里一吐出来，都变的那么暧昧。

金硕珍在金泰亨压过来的同时向后躲去，直到被金泰亨压在另一侧车窗上，在伸手抓车门的同时被金泰亨抓住双手直接吊在了头顶。  
金泰亨的话只是陈述，金硕珍没有来得及回应就捉住了下唇，是啃咬，金泰亨像一只野兽一样重重咬住了金硕珍的下唇，刺痛感从万千神经反馈给金硕珍，屈辱和疼痛让他眼泛泪花，泪水被粗糙的指腹抹去，再暧昧的涂在金硕珍被咬的红肿的下唇，更加刺痛的感觉让他感觉下唇好像破了，其实并没有，只是他完全被牵引的感官把金泰亨给予他的一切都放大了，在身体精神认知里里，他变的只能被金泰亨压制侵略。

哥哥脾气是那么好，又那么爱害羞，也是那么好弄哭，泪腺发达的模样本就是那么色情。  
长相干净清纯的男人撩人也是举手投足之间轻而易举，不会拒绝弟弟的肌肤接触，默认弟弟的栖身厮磨，哥哥是天生的蛊，让金泰亨只剩一腔邪念不知所云。

金泰亨把金硕珍压在身下，只是亲了亲那饱满的唇，身下就可耻的硬了。  
单手擒住金硕珍的双手，欣赏着金硕珍像一只待宰羔羊，金泰亨低头埋在金硕珍颈间，着迷的深嗅着香甜的气息。

金硕珍小腹被一处火热顶住，金硕珍很快意识到那是什么，迅速涨红了脸，他奋力撞向在自己领口舔舐的金泰亨。  
"你他妈硬了。"

"啊哈，是啊，硕珍还不知道吧，每一次硕珍在我面前换衣服的时候我的鸟都会梆硬，在硕珍跟其他人说笑的时候，我恨不得把硬的生疼的鸟塞进硕珍嘴里，射出来肮脏的精液堵住硕珍这张诱人的嘴。"

金泰亨说着，狠狠吮吸着金硕珍的唇，饱满的唇肉被厮磨的充血生疼，金泰亨火热的吐息萦绕在金硕珍的呼吸间，他的每一次呼吸都是两个人交缠的味道，这让他害怕又兴奋，口腔控制不住分泌更多的津液，被金泰亨悉数卷走，舌尖被裹挟缠绵，强迫式的接吻让金硕珍痛苦又快意，不自觉泄出的呻吟让金泰亨闷哼一声，直接抬腿挤进金硕珍腿间，勾上车门，彻底把两个人关在一起。

"唔嗯……泰……"  
金硕珍被按住的手腕不住挣扎，小腹被恶意顶弄的接触让他更加屈辱，而口中不断被掠夺的空气让他呼吸不过来，开始祈求。  
金泰亨狠狠深吻，舌尖舔过金硕珍的上颚，留下一阵电流般的瘙痒后退出来，带出一道银丝，金硕珍红艳艳的唇肉水光一片，闭不上的唇瓣淫靡至极。

"你在求操吗，哥哥。"  
金泰亨大力顶了顶金硕珍的小腹，叫回神迷蒙的金硕珍，脸色酡红的金硕珍别开脸，长而密的眼睫毛下一片阴影，在金泰亨心上搔挠的作痒。

"不不……泰亨……不……不要……"  
金硕珍终于抑制不住泪水，染了哭腔的蜜嗓足够让人生怜，让金泰亨的心也狠狠颤了一下，可是下一秒他就衔住金硕珍的唇，手中牵引着金硕珍两手环住自己的脖子，两手摸到金硕珍的腰向上卷去。

金硕珍如预想的一样，一得到自由就开始挣扎，他极力上缩着身体，两腿蹬着金泰亨的身体，很快就被金泰亨抓住脚踝大力拖了过来，金泰亨匍匐着身体像只发怒的狮子，右手红肿未消的红肿是那么触目惊心，手背骨上肿的厉害，也烫的金硕珍无处躲藏。

金硕珍的皮带被迫不及待的解开，连同内裤一起被剥了下来，最隐秘的部位就这么暴露在金泰亨的眼前，金硕珍倒抽一口凉气，鼻尖一酸，泪水好像决堤一样顺着眼角流到鬓角消失不见。  
"都这么硬了，硕珍怎么也不摸摸？"  
金泰亨恶劣的用膝盖顶弄着已经"吐口水"的阴茎，明明自己裤裆也一柱擎天，却还要玩弄金硕珍一番。

金硕珍躺在后座上，长腿被金泰亨架在腰上，被羞辱的金硕珍两手狠狠扣进车座里，身体却可耻的回应着，它在享受着凌辱式的快感。  
在金泰亨的注视下，金硕珍的鸟儿颤了颤涨大了一圈，不容小觑的阴茎被金泰亨抓在手中，另一只手掀开金硕珍的衣服，抓住金硕珍的胸肉。

因为健身的缘故，金硕珍漂亮的身材是那么诱人，锻炼的硕大的胸肌在金泰亨手里只是绵软的胸肉，比起女人也毫不逊色，粉红的乳头被揉搓的可怜站起，顶着金泰亨的掌心求更加亲密的接触。

"啊哈……松……松手"  
金硕珍被抓住命根子，条件反射想要夹腿，被分开架在金泰亨腰上的腿暧昧的收紧，无疑在邀请着金泰亨沉沦。  
金泰亨听着金硕珍动情的呻吟，舌尖发麻，还没有性交经验的性器在裤裆里蠢蠢欲动，龟头已经顶湿了内裤，迫切想要撞进一处紧致湿润的妙地了。

金泰亨不理会金硕珍的话，粗糙的手指顶进金硕珍的嘴里，刮过软嫩的舌尖，留下丝丝颤栗，再纠缠舌尖缠绵，让金硕珍合不上嘴，嘴角不住流出涎水，无助遭受侵犯的模样让金泰亨再忍不住，快速扯开拉链，放出来按耐不住的阴茎凑上金硕珍的阴茎，金泰亨大手把两个家伙按在一起，男性荷尔蒙瞬间爆发。  
金泰亨脸上冒出一层薄汗，盯着金硕珍不住起伏的胸膛，两颗乳头高高立起在不少的胸脯上，红艳艳的果实邀请着金泰亨一尝。

肌理漂亮的腹肌大力起伏收缩，白皙的肌理上生了薄汗，让金泰亨口干舌燥。  
"啊……哈啊……泰……泰亨呐"  
金硕珍的乳头被金泰亨衔住，丝毫不怜惜的吸吮舔弄，珠粒几乎要被吸出奶来隐隐作痛，同时又传来一阵电流聚集到小腹。

交缠的两个阴茎没两下就一齐射精。  
金泰亨松开手尽情埋进金硕珍胸膛吸吮着乳头，两边乳头都被吸吮的紫红色泛着水光，好不色情。  
纯情的哥哥满脸红潮，眉眼迷离，白皙的身子泛着粉，乳头被吸的挺立，扭动的腰肢好似死神的镰刀，金泰亨恨不得被绞断脖颈。  
两个人的精液混在一起，都溅在金硕珍的小腹和腿间，男人的腥檀味充斥着狭窄的空间，金硕珍恨不得屏住呼吸，在金泰亨手中射精的事让他无地自容，没有过性交经验的哥哥在弟弟手中射精，这实在是太羞耻了。

"哥哥也是第一次？"  
金泰亨高大的身体在狭窄的车里直不起来，只能弓着身体压在金硕珍眼前，让他根本无地自容，只好紧闭双眼闭口不答。  
金泰亨抑制不住的兴奋和开心，扑面而来的吻像雨点一般一点点击沉金硕珍心里的船只，毫无章法的亲吻落在紧闭的眼皮，鼻尖，被泪水打湿作痛的眼角……

一寸一寸来到锁骨，改用牙齿研磨，留下一个个齿痕。狠狠在胸膛留下一朵朵青梅，霸道的留下属于他的痕迹，他是那么害怕金硕珍会离开他，他不允许。

乳头已经被咬的刺痛，却还想要更多，好像失去控制的身体下意识挺胸迎合着金泰亨的吻，抓在坐垫上的手不知道什么时候落在了金泰亨的肩上，指尖粉红，湿润诱人。

"你想要我，硕珍，你想要我。"  
金泰亨把金硕珍直接抱了起来，翻转身体让金硕珍坐在自己小腹，臀瓣上紧贴着挺硬的阴茎，一跳一跳的有活力的家伙明明刚才还射了不少的量。  
金硕珍也有一米八的高大身材本就伸展不开，这下被金泰亨抱起来，只能弓着背，抓着前面的靠座，极力想要拉开两人之间的距离。

金泰亨抓着金硕珍的大腿根直接把人按下来，亲密无间的赤诚相见，金硕珍被金泰亨揽下来舌吻，金硕珍的膝盖抵在后座上，整个人骑在金泰亨身上。  
睁着眼看着金泰亨动情的吻着自己，金泰亨的手缠住他的腰，整个人被弟弟抱在怀里，黏腻的汗水已经分不清是谁的，金硕珍瞥见金泰亨手背上的伤，他猜到金泰亨没有处理，他就是想让自己懊悔，自责，认识到他永远逃不开这场游戏。  
金泰亨可以杀了自己，让金硕珍窒息而亡。

金泰亨的大手裹挟着灼热的温度，掐揉着金硕珍的嫩肉，它们不听话的钻进了金硕珍的腿间，色情的揉捏着阴毛里的阴茎，如他所愿，没两下金硕珍又硬了起来，胆大妄为的家伙甚至抵在了金泰亨的小腹上，湿润的龟头随两个人的动作摩擦，而金泰亨直接抄进金硕珍的腿间，像抱婴儿式的把哥哥抱了起来，那两只大手迅速滑到丰满臀肉，掰开肥厚的臀肉，露出来狭小诱人的后穴，直接撞在金泰亨的肉棒上。

"啊……"  
强烈的恐惧让金硕珍脱力滑在金泰亨的胸膛，唇齿来不及闭合，流出来的涎水扯成银丝从红肿的嘴角流到胸膛，形成一道水光。  
金泰亨像是被打了兴奋剂，举铁数日终将有用，他单手搂住怀里一米八的哥哥，侧身下滑去够早已准备好的润滑剂，期间金硕珍的后穴正和金泰亨的阴茎"亲嘴儿"，紧致干涩的褶皱被柱身"鞭打"的收缩，黑紫色的大鸟儿涨的厉害，金硕珍哭花了脸，惊惧间扭头看了一眼那东西，就看那硕大的龟头几乎比得上金硕珍的小臂，金泰亨的肉棒是那么的长，且硕大，狰狞的青筋遍布在那乌黑的性器上，令男人女人都要咂舌的尺寸，可是现在那种东西要插入他的体内，金硕珍想他一定会戳破肚皮的。

金泰亨满意的注意着金硕珍的所有情绪，润滑剂被拧开，金硕珍大力推开金泰亨的胸膛，转身就去拉车门，可惜更快一步的是腰间的那只手，弟弟的手曾无数次钻进掌心，后来随着长大，弟弟的手足以把硕珍的手抓在了手里，它是那么有力，金硕珍整个人被金泰亨拖回去，重重砸在金泰亨的胸膛，湿润黏腻的汗水贴在金硕珍的后背，他们已再无任何阻碍。

后颈被吹了一口热气，随之是一条湿漉漉的舌头，它把颈后舔的湿润，一只滚烫的手掌紧紧箍着金硕珍的腰，几乎要把他勒断不可，另一只手暧昧的划过金硕珍的大腿，一路擦过臀尖、腰胯、腰窝、蝴蝶骨，最后来到金硕珍的下颌，他的掌心摊开钳住金硕珍的下颌骨将哥哥按在怀里，按在心口，让哥哥听清他的心跳有多快。  
"我想干硕珍的屁股，这里好小，好紧……硕珍也是处吧，我们终将是彼此的，命中注定了。"

金泰亨的低吟让金硕珍全身僵硬，他被迫转过身面对金泰亨的脸，他的后背重重撞在车窗上，他就这么看着弟弟架起自己的腿在肩上，整个人埋进他的身下，像一个挖掘宝藏的孩子，而那个宝藏是他自己。  
"不！不要！"  
金硕珍哭叫着，他的所有尊严都被金泰亨狠狠扯出来踩得支离破碎，他像一艘坠毁的飞机，再也无法回到原来的世界。

金泰亨被金硕珍突然的情绪崩溃吓了一跳，却又无法抑制的兴奋，他看着金硕珍哭泣，他是何其的兴奋，甚至想要把他的肉棒就这么插进金硕珍嘴里，龟头塞满他的喉咙，射的他满嘴的精液，他会像一只呛奶的幼犬止不住咳嗽，再细细的流泪，甩着屁股求他操里面。  
"硕珍在谋杀我。"  
金泰亨这么说着，抬手盖在金硕珍的头上，对上金硕珍泫然欲泣又期待的眼神。  
他是要摧毁那最后的希望，然后变成他的希望。

金硕珍被金泰亨按在身下，金泰亨支起身体，将宏伟可观的下身对准金硕珍的脸，看着金硕珍打颤重重咽了咽口水，再不犹豫直接扶着阴茎塞进金硕珍的嘴里，那朱润的唇柔软湿润，里面更会是一番天堂，可是哥哥不配合，哥哥哭的好厉害，哥哥哭的直打嗝，哥哥跪在自己的身下全身泛红，满目红潮，这让金泰亨怎么忍心不去操干他呢。

"啊唔……咳……唔……"  
金硕珍的下颌再一次被扣住，这一次是狠狠掰开了他的嘴，那狰狞可怖的阴茎直接送了进来，挣扎抗拒的舌头被硕大的龟头压在身下，肮脏丑陋的东西压过舌苔，实在过于粗大的东西根本再进不去，金硕珍呛的直咳嗽，但每咳一声就换来金泰亨更深的顶进，让他再难受也死死咽下。  
"哥哥别哭了，哥哥给泰亨口出来好不好？"  
金泰亨轻柔的揉着哥哥湿透了的刘海，把它们掀到头顶，露出来哥哥漂亮的五官，哪怕现在哭花了，也像一个小王子一样呢。

金硕珍无法回答，金泰亨额上青筋暴起，缓缓在哥哥的嘴里动了起来，轻轻抽插就让金硕珍腿软，差点摔下去，还好被金泰亨抓住，那宽厚的肩膀被金泰亨抓住，清冷孤傲的人啊，在为自己做着何其下流的事啊

金硕珍完全没有口交经验，简单两下磕碰就让金泰亨低吼射精，金硕珍被射了满嘴，无力的倒在车座上，可怜的下身耸立的乖巧，明明那么难过却也不敢请求。

金泰亨光看着金硕珍红潮满脸的模样就荷尔蒙躁动，半软的阴茎想进的可还有哥哥的后穴呢。  
金泰亨在金硕珍的注视下挤了一大坨润滑剂，直接抱过来哥哥，像抱小孩子一样让他岔开腿，再顺着大腿间摸进臀峰，在金硕珍反射性逃跑的同时再抓住金硕珍的鸟儿快速撸动。  
前后两种刺激让金硕珍颤音娇喘，黏腻色情的呻吟是那么魅人，褪去往日的清傲空壳，万种风情只属于金泰亨。

"硕珍啊，我进去了，里面好紧，绞的我动不了啊……好热，让我动动，宝贝儿放松，让我动动"  
金泰亨柔声细语亲吻着金硕珍的脖颈耳垂，身下手指却越加越多，那可怜的雏穴被灌了一整瓶润滑剂也只是挤进去两指，金硕珍已经小腹痉挛瑟缩在金泰亨怀里动弹不得了。

金泰亨匆匆插动就扶屌要进，吓得金硕珍直接一口咬上金泰亨的肩膀，颤声威胁。  
"戴安全套，求，求求你。"

金泰亨烦躁的抓了把头发，再拿过来别垫下面的安全套，塞进金硕珍的手里。  
"帮我戴上，泰亨要操你的屁股了。"  
金泰亨说完就衔住金硕珍红艳艳的耳垂，抓着金硕珍的手去抓安全套，再帮着他撕开拿出来滑溜溜的套子向下身已经急不可耐的性器。

金硕珍后穴里还吸着金泰亨的手指，那不安分的手指只要稍不留神就顶的更深，金硕珍本能的收缩，不敢让他进的更深，金泰亨好似听话的待着，可是他明确的知道再里面一点就是能让他的哥哥爽上天的地方。

金硕珍的眼泪滴在金泰亨的胸膛，流到小腹，最后掉进黑色的耻毛里。  
金泰亨享受着哥哥的手颤巍巍的抓起自己的阴茎，再小心无措的套进那个好像过于难套的安全套里，哪怕金泰亨被束缚的不适，他依旧饥渴难耐的直接把哥哥抱起来，硕大的龟头直接顶进哥哥蜜穴，突如其来的动作让哥哥叫出声，是那么动听的嗓音，比梦中的更好听。

"宝贝儿，泰亨的肉棒大不大？宝贝的穴太嫩了，泰亨要把穴干开才行呢……"  
金泰亨的话听在金硕珍耳朵里，臊的不行，可是他整个人被顶的不住上窜，根本说不出话，只能伸手胡乱抓住金泰亨肩膀，指甲深深抓进去，在麦色的皮肉上留下一道道红痕。

"呜嗯……太深了…救…救命……"  
也许操死金硕珍才是金泰亨的目的，金硕珍意乱情迷的想着。

金泰亨塞进去一个龟头就动不了了，他只好又开了一瓶润滑剂，倒在两个人交合处，再把哥哥整个人抱起来深深的钉在自己的肉棒上。  
"啊啊啊啊……疼……疼……泰……"  
金硕珍哭叫着摇着头，金泰亨迷恋的凑上去蹭了蹭金硕珍的脸，身下却小幅度动了起来，根本不给金硕珍适应的时间。

"啊啊……啊啊啊哈……好快……好快……"  
金硕珍被金泰亨抱在怀里操，每一下都进的那么深，一次又一次擦过前列腺都让金硕珍完全忘我的喘叫，听的金泰亨舌尖发麻，发了疯的去亲吻哥哥，迷醉着哥哥意乱情迷的模样。

金硕珍只能感受到体内好像被一根木棒插进插入，那要命的尺寸是那么恐怖，金泰亨在他的屁股里大刀阔斧的操干，他被干的只知道浪叫，甚至甩着屁股让弟弟干的更深，被顶弄前列腺的时候他彻底放弃自我的哭叫……弟弟进进出出换着套子，前两个因为生疏带不好的套子没有射精就掉了，被迷晕了的弟弟居然还退出去听话的再戴一个再进来。

"宝贝儿，爽吗？干爽了没？这里好红，想不到这个小穴是这么贪吃，吸的我欲生欲死，我爱死你了……"  
金泰亨好像不会累一样，金硕珍已经射不出东西了，甚至腿软到抬不起来，最后被金泰亨摆成撅屁股的后入式，他是那么疯狂，在金硕珍混乱的记忆里，金泰亨眼底灼红，在他的体内恣意妄为。

……  
金硕珍再次醒来的时候是金泰亨要抱他出来，全身酸痛的身体被熟悉的手掌接触后，反射性的肌肉痉挛让金硕珍醒了过来，潮红不褪的脸嫩生生的看着金泰亨，即使他已经被抱了起来，只是回头看了一眼，金硕珍就倒抽了一口凉气。

遍地扔的安全套足足有七八个，车后座湿漉漉的深色是他们交媾的证据，是那么触目惊心，金硕珍清晰的无法忘记的他被金泰亨顶到车顶，他的眼泪，口水，体液流的到处都是……

感觉金硕珍看到了后，金泰亨暗暗勾了勾唇，才关上车门，抱着人上了楼。

金硕珍被金泰亨绑在他的别墅里，哥哥像是他圈养的金丝雀，他将只属于他。

"金硕珍，我将永远是你的。"


End file.
